The Key of Darkness
by jtibb64
Summary: Depression and Heart break to Happiness and Family.


**I don't own fairytail **

**Lucy's pov **

It took a month for my life to start falling apart around me, from my team mates ignoring me to my father passing away. I don't know how anything could get any worse.

Maybe I spoke to soon. On the way back to my apartment I saw natsu sitting in front of my building waiting.

**Natsu's pov**

As she approached I could feel my stomach start churning thinking about what I'm about to say. This should be fun.

Hey Lucy

What Natsu

Leave the guild

What?

You heard me leave the guild nobody wants you there. You're just a stupid slut that causes trouble and I'm tired of it. You're not part of my team and you never really were, I felt sorry for you but know I could care less.

But

LEAVE NO ONE WANTS YOU, YOU ARENT WORTH OUR TIME, YOUR STUIPD, UGLY AND WEAK. EVERYTHING WOULD BE BETTER IF YOU JUST DIED YOU PATHETIC WASTE OF TIME. IF I EVER SEE YOUR FACE IN THE GUILD AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU. SO LEAVE NOW IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE.

*slap*

What the hell was that for?

I don't know natsu why do you think

Want to know what I think, I think you slapped me because you're a crazy weirdo that I want gone so leave.

You're in front of my apartment so you leave!

No

Fine you freaking jerk

**Lucy's pov**

I turned and stocked off into my building holding back the tears that desperately wanted to spill over. Before getting to my place I stopped at the land ladies place to tell her there was a hooligan hanging around out front. I then proceeded to run to my room and slam the door before bursting into tears leaning against the door slowly sliding down till I reached as I cried, I didn't know what else to do. After an about an hour I finally calmed my crying to quite whimpers. And stood up from the floor and began getting my stuff ready for a shower. I striped down to step in the shower I couldn't help think about what Natsu said to me "if I ever see your face in the guild again I will kill you". I started to tear up again; I can't believe that I use to think of him as my best friend. He was the one who brought me to fairy tail and know he wants me gone, "everything would be better if you just died". Well he might just get what he wants. With that I got out of the shower and dressed for bed.

I lay down ready for bed; the last thing I think is I'm going tomorrow to leave the guild.

I was woken from a dreamless sleep by the early morning sun shining through my window. Well todays the day. As I rolled out of bed and got dressed for the day, I don't even care what I look like. I threw on an old pair of jeans and an oversized t-shirt. I was getting ready to walk out the door when I called our Virgo and asked her to pack up my stuff and store it. Yes hime, punishment time? No Virgo, I'll be back soon and thank you.

I left for the guild early knowing not many people are going to be there making it easy for me to get there and out without much attention. I pushed the doors to the guild open and silently as I could hoping to not draw any eyes to me as I walk to masters' office. The only people in the guild were max, Mirajane, Laki and levy. I continued to the office hearing a few good mornings I didn't respond to.

**Makarov pov **

Mira dragged me to the office extra early today, I hate paper work was all I could think as I heard a knock on the door. Thankful for the distraction I yelled for them to come in. The door opened and to my surprise Lucy was there looking like something was seriously wrong.

Come child what do I owe this pleasure.

Master I would like to leave the guild.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. Why?

Master I just don't think I have a place here anymore and would like to take my leave.

I look up into her eyes to see silent tears streaming down her face, so I figured she's not telling me everything. Lucy would you tell me what's wrong.

I'm sorry master but I don't know what you're talking about there is nothing wrong I just want to leave.

Okay give me your hand, as I took the mark off, I couldn't help but tear up and ask will you be back?

No I will not be returning, like I said my time here is up and don't think there is anything left here for me.

All I could do I nod my head, before she left she asked for a piece of paper and pen. Not knowing what she was doing I gave it to her. As she was writing she said wait till I leave to open this and do what you please with it. She finished writing, handed me the paper and walked out.

**Back to Lucy's pov **

I let the office heading for the door, levy and Mira stepped in front of me asking what's going on. I looked them in the eyes and told them master will explain in due time. I stepped around them and booked it out of there. Heading back to my apartment, I guess it's time to start a new adventure.


End file.
